dieselpunkfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Diesel Larry
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dieselpunk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the General Guide Lines page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi Larry, I'm the Alchemical_Colonel_Lenore, admin of the Dieselpunk Wiki. I'm happy you joined too - I remeber you from Dieselpunks.org. I'd like to thank you for all the engage and please feel free to improve and enlarge the project. I'm trying to advertise it on Facebook and other sites where potential users could get interested and help us in spreading the Dieselpunk culture. But please, may I ask you... Do you know who has edited and deleted all the infos on the What Is Dieselpunk? page? Those informations were provided by another friend and contributor, who seems to have joined this project too. I wish I could restore it as soon as possible (or, maybe, replace it with some better articles!) Well, I just can't wait to see this site getting full of sparkling Dieselpunk news! As I have said before, feel free to edit/improve anything - I only ask you to respect the guide-lines :) Thanks A Lot! Ahoy, Alchemical Colonel Lenore Colonel, I'm not sure how much I can add. My plate is pretty full at the moment with the Dieselpunk Encyclopedia, my blogs (I actually have two, one on Dieselpunk and one on politics), facilitating the meetings of the North Texas Dieselpunks organization, participating on the Dieselpunks.org, giving panels about Dieselpunk at conventions, writing articles on the subject for magazines and more. I have no idea who might have edited or deleated info on your What is Dieselpunk? page. That's the risk of having a Wiki because you have to watch it closely otherwise some troll will come along and screw it up. If possible, maybe you need to set a restriction on who can join to edit so that each person has to be approved. Also, it was my understanding that each edit was logged in. If so then you might want to delete whoever it shows has edited it. One other item. We've been discussing your Wiki on Dieselpunks.org and someone has asked how to reach you to offer assistance. Thought you might like to know. Best of luck, Diesel Larry 19:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again friend! It seems we have gained already 1 or 2 new contributors thanks to your advertising on DP.org! As you stated before you can see my plate is quite full too - I have 2 jobs in real life and this is my last year in college so I'm so busy too... But I'm happy for all the efforts from the DP community! Yeah, the admin work is not easy... Sorry for the question about the screwed page... since it seems to be a recent change (and anonymous) I thought to ask you if maybe you noticed someone else trying to summon up a new article about the argument to improve it, but then something went wrong during the submission. I don't think it was a trolling, I just think something went wrong while posting on the Wikia platform. It's not so easy to use as it seems! Oh, well, never mind, I'll restore it as soon as possible if I can find the old scrap material. Just dropped by to say you good luck with all of your projects in real life and on the web! As I always say on the forum topics about conventions and so on... well, how I wish I was geographically nearer to the North Texas Dieselpunks organization!!! Do you post online pics of conventions? You see, here in Italy we only have the "Fumetti D'Ottone" convention once per year at famous Lucca Comics expo, I always participate but it's mainly about Steampunk - so Dieselpunk really needs to gain some more acknowledgement especially in Europe. Best wishes, Lenore